Austin Moon's Secret
by R5Family15
Summary: Austin is dating Brooke. After a difficult day with her, he decides he needs to chill out a bit and they go together to a party. He loses Brooke in there, however he finds a new girl, named Ally Dawson who happened to be Brooke's cousin and one of close friends. Old things break so new things are being created. *Will include more characters in future chapters* AU, some OOC.


**A/N: author's note in the bottom :)**

**Please read it! It's very important.**

***the whole chapter is from 3rd person POV***

_I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize here, I own just the plot._

Third Person POV

"Brooke! Come here right now!" Austin demanded.

"I'm coming Austy", she said flirtatiously.

"That's no time to flirt me," Austin yells back, "now come downstairs immediately!"

"Fine," Brooke mumbles to herself.

Brooke came down the stairs from her room to the living room couch where Austin was sitting. He petted the place next to him for her to sit. Brooke came curiously because he's acting nice towards her after he yelled at her. She really didn't want to argue with him so she sat next to him, lifting her head up signaling him to start speaking.

Austin didn't want to talk about it, he really didn't want to. It's such a stupid thing to be annoyed about but still, it made him furious. So he had to even if it'll make an argument for sure. But he wanted to know. He needed to.

"Listen up Brooke," he starts after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"I'm really at mad at what you done with Dallas", his tone becoming louder and louder in each word.

"You mean that stupid truth or dare?" Brooke asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea, that stupid truth or dare," he clinched at the word stupid.

Brooke was about to answer but he cut her off.

"It was not just a innocent game when Cassidy dared Dallas to kiss you when you have a boyfriend," he pointed at himself, becoming more angry and furious in each word.

"It was just a meaningless kiss!" Brooke said, become angry for Austin's time towards her.

"It was not! From what I've seen it was a very steamy make out! I saw it with my own eyes! How could you do that in front of me? Huh? I swear he was lucky I didn't punch him. But you? Don't you remember you have a boyfriend who loves you mans cares about you? How wouldn't dare to do such thing to you? Even if I would, I won't do it in front of you!"

Brooke wanted to interrupt him, "let me finish!" He said, angrily.

"And I shouldn't start talking about how you and him smiled at each other after that make out" he said.

"Meaningless kiss", Brooke corrected him.

"Whatever it was. You enjoyed that and you enjoyed him touching you! I saw it in your eyes! It was the way you smiled at me when we started dating. How could you Brooke? And of course, he flirted with you the whole night long! Using lame pick-up lines. I'm hurt and angry from you Brooke, I really am", he finished, still angrily.

Brooke was speechless at the start. A moment after she felt wave of courage and confidence and started speaking.

"Austin! Once again, it was just a kiss! And if he was flirting with me? So what? I wouldn't have feeling for him after one night and over one hundred nights. I'll stop getting hurt from you! Yes you Austin-Girl's Name you didn't tell me- Moon. You know what? I need your forgiveness because after all you're my boyfriend," she said hopelessly, almost begging for his forgiveness.

"I forgive you," he said, Brooke was about to kiss him but he put a hand between them, "but I'm not ready to act like how we were, I'll come back day by day, I promise!" Austin said cheerfully.

"Okay Austy, I really appreciate it," she said thankfully. "So how about we will go to a party to chill out from this mess?" She asked him.

"Yea, it'll be great Brooks," Austin said happily after a lot of anger.

**A/N: I will write how they are dressing up, it's not important for the story but if you'll like to read it you can ;)**

Brooke let Austin go to his home to change. She quickly texted Austin 'the party starts in a hour. Be at my place 7:30 xox love ya'

Austin taped quick because he hasn't picked clothes yet, 'okay baby ttyl'

Brooke chose a white tank top with a heart on it and a hot pink short. She wore her hot pink converse to match. She check herself on the mirror and felt awesome about her clothes. She though to herself she will be able to make Austin drool and so many other cute guys she may spot at the party, but she won't do anything with them.

She went to do her makeup, she waited until Austin was in her parking lot.

Austin chose a white shirt with a black ripped jeans with his black high tops. He put on his chines and walked to the mirror to check up his hair which was a huge mess. He fixed it a bit because he knew Brooke likes his hair in a messy mode.

**A/N: for anyone who skipped the dressing part- start reading from here ;) I promise things will get interesting soon XD**

He came down the staircase and our of his house. He went straight to his car and drove to Brooke's house.

He parked in a spot and texted her he was down her house. He knew it'll take at least 15 minutes for her to get down like always - she's late. So Austin flipped his phone out of his pocket and check his Instagram to see he earned 1 thousand followers from the last time he check which was a few days ago.

To his surprise, Brooke came down. His eyes widened at her look and he felt like he was drooling but he didn't like it she's wearing this clothes when she's supposed to be with him and impress him not any other guys. Brooke entered the car and winked him.

"Hey Austy," she said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey Brooks, you look great!" He said cheerfully, however inside, he didn't feel cheerful or happy at all, but he being a good boyfriend didn't want to upset her.

Brooke told him the interdictions to the house the party was held in. The songs were playing in the car, however, Austin didn't sing, he didn't feel like singing. The car ride lasted 25 minutes which was filled with silence almost awkward silence.

After the came to the house - wait it was as big and as beautiful as a castle, the couple went out of the Austin's car and walked to the house.

When they entered the castle house, they heard huge squealing sounds - "Brooke!" At least ten girls came and made a circle around her.

Brooke dragged into the middle of it with her, and introduced him to the girls- a blonde tall chick who Austin recognized as Cassidy, a short curly haired one- named Trish and the list goes on with names Austin barely remembered such as Kira, Tiffany, Ashley, Violet, Carrie, Piper and a few girls he didn't put focus on them.

After the really warm welcoming from the girls, a short girl with straight hair with chocolate brown eyes came and hugged Brooke.

"Hey Alls" Brooke said happily, "I see that you decided to come?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm not party-like but after you pressuring me, it was impossible not to come." Ally smiled at her.

"Your outfit is really cute," Brooke commented.

"Thanks cousin" Ally said and smiled at her.

Austin eyes widened this girl was Brooke's cousin? Huh? They are really different from each other. While my girl was very exposed, this girl - Ally I think? She was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue top with drawing on and her light blue converse. Her boyfriend is very relaxed.

"Alls," Brooke whined, "how are you thinking you'll attract guys while you are wearing this?"

"Nah, I'm fine don't worry," Ally said.

"Alls, this is my boyfriend Austin. Austin this is my cousin who is a very close friend of mi mine- Ally" Brooke introduced between them.

Austin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So I'll go to dance with Brooks for a bit" Austin took Brooke's hand in his and they walked to the dance floor.

"See ya later Alls," Brooke called her from her behind.

Austin and Brooke dances for a whole. A slow dance, a happy beat dance and a really funny and stupid dance. Brooke excused herself and went to the bathroom. Austin waited near the room and Brooke didn't came back so he went to a table waited. He went to check on her she was gone for at least 45 minutes. Austin saw Dallas and his girlfriend flirting, he got mad so he went to take a drink, he didn't know it had alcohol. Unlike, Brooke he doesn't drink.

After a few sips of that drink Austin felt a little bit drunk with self realization of what he's doing.

He wonders around the house, he saw Brooke flirted with Dallas and he still was mad. Brooke saw Austin and waved at him. Austin made sure he didn't wave her back his mad.

Austin bumped someone and immediately said sorry. That someone turned around to be Ally. Austin saw her smiling at his apology and he smiled to himself.

"Come with me for a second," Austin asked her.

"Okay" Ally said, still smiling.

He took her to a small hallway that nobody was in. Austin grabbed her hand and interwind their fingers, Ally quickly pushed him, knowing he's dating her cousin.

Austin saw her smile again.

"You know your smile is amazing?" Austim said to her.

Ally blushed and was about to talk and thank him, but he cut her off by crushing his lip into hers passionately.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short! Should I continue? :D  
****  
Please review, follow and favorite :D  
****I'm new here on Fanfiction and if you have any advices for me to improve my writing skills, I'll really appreciate it :)**

**Thank you very much ~**

**Michelle or Shells or any name you'd like to give me ;)**


End file.
